


Sleepless

by Kamikaze_Embers



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamikaze_Embers/pseuds/Kamikaze_Embers
Summary: He can't sleep, so he begins to think about all the things he adores about his partner.





	Sleepless

It's late at night, yet B-52 can't sleep. Brownie is already asleep, his ears twitching occasionally. Since he's asleep, he can't see the other's vibrant blue eyes, which are easily the prettiest he's ever seen. Yet as B-52 quietly brushes some of the other's messy, deep brown hair from his face, he pauses a moment to take in just how cute Brownie looks like this.

Brownie is tense, even in his sleep. His cat ears quietly fold down, one twitching every now and then. His hair has a soft shine to it, the moonlight turning it a gently lighter brown color. His dark tan cheeks are dusted with a soft pink color. A tiny smile plays on his lips, a rare sight in of itself. He scoots closer, shoulders tensing as a chill rushes through him.

As Brownie hesitantly rests his head on the other's chest, a low purr escapes his throat. He curls up closer to him. B-52 stares at him a while and trails his fingers through the soft brown hair. As he does, the shorter male's purring steadily grows louder, a soothing rumble. 

Brownie had saved the other's life so many times now. He's so many things to B-52: his battle partner, who would do whatever it took to help. His mechanic, who helped him recover after a long battle, or whenever his metallic parts got stuck. 

And perhaps most importantly, the love of his dreadful, sad life. Brownie had shown him so many things, so many feelings he'd never known otherwise. He had thought being human was nothing more than pain, sorrow and anger. Devastation. Destruction. Misery. He was sure that's all it was.

Yet, Brownie proved him wrong. 

The feeling he got when the shorter food soul was by his side, the way the other's smile made his heart skip a beat, his cute little quirks like fussing over B-52's appearance. The fact that just seeing Brownie at all made him want to smile and hug him close. How Brownie remembered all kinds of little things about B-52.

The stars are beginning to fade outside. The sky is slowly turning brighter as the sun begins to rise. Brownie's ears flicker as he, too gradually wakes up, stretching not unlike a cat.

"Oh, morning. You look like you didn't get any sleep. Perhaps you should stay here with me and get at least a little bit of rest." He says, curling back up alongside B-52.

"Oh, sure. That does sound nice." He murmurs, already drifting asleep. Brownie smiles and watches him for a while before falling asleep himself.


End file.
